My tsundere boyfriend
by Tanaka Ichira
Summary: Kisah Midorima yang mulai jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis disekolahnya dan Takao yang sedang berbunga-bunga saat mengetahui itu. Takao dan teman gadis itu mendukung hubungan mereka berdua
1. Chapter 1

Story by : Tanaka Ichira

Rate : T

Anime : Kuroko no Basuke

Genre : School, Romance, Humor

Pairing : Midorima. S x OC

**Warning!**

**Typo(s), Humor gagal, OOC, OC**

**Ingat…!**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Author hanya meminjam chara yang ada di anime itu**

**Sebenarnya author mau memiliki semua chara Kurobasu tapi nanti author di gampar sama Fujimaki-sensei #plaaakkk**

**Happy reading, minna-san…!**

Chapter 1

My Tsundere Boyfriend…

_"Selama dia membenciku,_

_selama itu juga aku mencintainya"_

Prolog : [Nakashima Yukina's side]

Di suatu pagi aku bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai hijau lumut dengan kacamata yang cukup tebal, aku bertemu dengannya saat musim salju waktu aku masih kelas 3 SMP Teiko

"Aku membencimu, Nakashima nodayo" Kata pemuda itu

Itu adalah kalimat yg membuatku jatuh cinta padanya

Kalimat itu selalu berputar di dalam kepalaku, setiap kali kalimat itu terdengar di benakku wajahku selalu memerah karena malu atau apalah itu.

Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Jawabannya "_ya_"

Aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu walaupun dia sedikit tsundere dan cuek

#1 Chapter One : Meet Again…

.

.

.

Pagi yg ramai dan dingin di jalan kota Tokyo terlihat gadis bersurai coklat muda dengan seragam SMA Shutoku melekat di tubuhnya yang ramping berlari sambil sesekali melirik ke arloji berwarna orange melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya

"Aku harus cepat kalau tidak aku akan terlambat..!" Kata gadis itu

Karena tidak memerhatikan sekelilingnya, ia menabrak pemuda bersurai hijau lumut yang lebih tinggi darinya

"Aduh.." Kata gadis itu sambil memegangi lengannya

"Ah.. gomen" Kata seseorang sambil mengulurkan tangan kekarnya

Gadis itu meraih tangan pemuda itu setelah berhasil berdiri dia menepuk nepuk rok bagian belakang yang kotor

"Bu..bukannya aku peduli denganmu nodayo, aku hanya kasian padamu nanodayo" Kata pemuda bersurai hijau lumut sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sedikitpun dari batang hidungnya

* * *

#Author: Dasar tsundere akut

#Midorima: Apa maksudmu itu nodayo? Dasar author pendek *ejek*

#Author: Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Midorima-kun?! *gak terima dibilang pendek*

#berantem sama Midorima

#Author: Balik ke cerita ya

* * *

Gadis yang mendengar logat pemuda itu tertawa kecil sambil mengingat-ingat pemuda yang memakai logat yang sama dengan pemuda di hadapannya

"Midorima Shintarou-kun desu ka?"Tanya gadis itu

"Ah.. itu namaku, kenapa kamu tahu namaku nodayo?"Tanya Midorima

"Kita pernah bertemu, Midorima-kun"Jawab gadis itu

"Namamu…?"Tanya Midorima

"Nakashima Yukina, yuroshiku ne Midorima-kun" Jawab Nakashima dengan senyuman

"Yoroshiku" Balas Midorima singkat

Nakashima melirik ke arloji orange miliknya lalu ia menarik lengan Midorima

"Kita harus cepat kalau tidak kita akan terlambat, Midorima-kun" Kata Nakashima sambil berlari

Midorima membalikan keadaan sekarang ia yang menarik lengan Nakashima agar lebih cepat sampai ketujuan mereka yaitu sekolah SMA Shutoku

**_#SKIP TIME~~_**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah SMA Shutoku lalu mereka bergegas memasuki kelasnya mesing-masing

"Nakashima Yukina kah? Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya tapi di mana?"Gumam Midorima pelan

Sedangkan Nakashima, dia merasa bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan pemuda yang ia cintai

Dia memaikan pennya sambil tersenyum bahagia, sesekali ia membersihkan kacamatanya yang sedikit kabur karena nafasnya yang hangat

"Yukina sepertinya bahagia hari ini, memangnya ada apa?"Tanya gadis bersurai baby blue yang muncul secara tiba-tiba

Nakashima yang mendengar suara gadis itu terkejut, secara reflesk ia mematahkan pensil yang ada di genggamannya

"Etto? Kenapa pensilnya di patahkan?"Tanya gadis itu lagi

Nakashima melirik kearah tangannya dan menemukan pensil yang sudah patah lalu ia menyesali perbuatannya

"Gomen sudah mengagetkanmu Yukina"Kata gadis itu dengan nada bersalah

"Eh? Sejak kapan kamu ada di hadapanku Hirahi?"Tanya Nakashima kepada gadis yang ia panggil Hirahi itu

"Sejak tadi, kamu tidak menyadari keberadaanku Yukina?"Tanya Hirahi dengan wajah datarnya

"Aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu Kitagawa Hirahi-san"Jawab Nakashima sambil menaikan kacatamatanya yang melorot dari tempatnya

"Souka, hari ini keliatannya kamu senang sekali

Emangnya ada apa?"Tanya Hirahi

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Midorima-kun"Jawab Nakashima

"Hounto?"Tanya Hirahi

"Hounto dayo"Jawab Nakashi

"Yokatta ne"Balas Hirahi

Nakashima menganggukan kepalanya lalu ia memandang langit kelabu dengan matanya yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya sedangkan Hirahi kembali ke tempat duduknya karena pelajaran kedua akan di mulai

"Kitagawa-san kawai ne.."Kata pemuda di hadapannya dengan senyuman

Seketika itu wajah Hirahi merah semerah matanya karena malu mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari salah satu cowo di kelasnya

"Kitagawa-san memang cantik karena dia memiliki ilmu yang bisa membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padanya"Kata gadis dengan nada mengejek

"Kitagawa-san tidak memiliki ilmu yang membuat aku jatuh cintai padanya!"Jawab pemuda bersurai golden

"Etto? Minna-san jangan bertengkar hanya kerena hal kecil seperti ini"Kata Hirahi dengan suara pelan

"Hal kecil? Hal ini bisa merendahkan harga dirimu"Balas pemuda itu sambil memegangi pundak Hirahi

"Daijobu desu yo Kamiyama-kun, aku sudah terbiasa"Jawab Hirahi sambil tersenyum

Nakashima yang menyaksikan pertengkaran itu hanya bisa menghela nafas karena temannya yang menjadi bahan pertengkaran itu selalu bersikap santai dengan wajah datarnya

*prok! *prok!*

Sebuah tepukan tangan bergema di dalam kelas yang sempat hening tanpa suara, semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara tepukan tangan itu

Di ambang pintu terlihat pemuda bersurai hijau lumut dan hitam yang menunggu kedatangan seseorang untuk mempersilahkan mereka masuk, Hirahi yang menyadari itu langsung menyambut mereka berdua

"Silahkan masuk Takao-kun, Midorima-kun"Kata Hirahi

"Permisi nodayo"Jawab Midorima

"Etto? Kami dari klub basket"Kata Takao

"Iya nodayo, kalau ada yang ingin masuk silahkan ke gym nanodayo"Balas Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot

"Kalau begitu kita permisi

Ayo Shin-chan"Kata Takao

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kelas itu, sebagian orang tertarik memasuki klub basket yang di ikuti salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai Midorima Shintarou

Nakashima yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan klub yang di promosikan oleh Midorima dan Takao, ia keluar dari kelas itu

Hirahi yang menyadari pergerakan Nakashima, ia langsung menghampiri Nakashima

"Yukina… sepertinya kamu tidak tertarik dengan klub yang diikuti Midorima-kun dan Takao-kun"Kata Hirahi sambil berjalan bersama gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya

"Aku ingin mengikuti kegiatan klub itu tapi aku malas

Kalau kamu Hirahi?"Tanya Nakashima sambil menatap gadis beriris deep crimson yang lebih pendek darinya

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik"Jawab Hirahi dengan wajah polos

"Souka…"Balas Yukina

"Yukina cantik dan baik tapi kenapa tidak ada yang jatuh cinta padanya?"Gumam Hirahi pelan

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author : hallo…! Minna-san hajimemashite watashi Tanaka Ichira desu. Author baru disini

Midorima : hey author pendek, knp aku harus membenci Nakashima nodayo?

Author : kamu bilang aku pendek?! Sudah pernah merasakan sepatu melayang gak Midorima-kun? *kesal*

Midorima : belum nodayo

Author : mau merasakannya?

Midorima : *geleng kepala*

Author : bagus.., oh ya alasan author itu….. *mikir*

Midorima : apa nanodayo?

Takao : cieeee… Shin-chan gak sabaran amat

Midorima : urasai yo Takao

Author : karena Yukina itu deredere sedangkan Midorima-kun tsundere jadi author bikin Midorima-kun membenci Yukina menurutku deredere dan tsundere itu gak cocok jadinya begitu

Midorima : tsundere janai nanodayo

Takao : ha'i ha'i

Author, Takao, dan Midorima : kalau begitu kami undur diri dulu, jaa ne…!

Minna...! Tolong reviewnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Tanaka Ichira

Rate : T

Anime : Kuroko no Basuke

Genre : School, Romance, Humor

Pairing : Midorima. S x OC

Warning!

Typo(s), Humor gagal, OOC, OC

Ingat…!

Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki-sensei

Author hanya meminjam chara yang ada di anime itu

Sebenarnya author mau memiliki semua chara Kurobasu tapi nanti author di gampar sama Fujimaki-sensei #plaaakkk

Happy reading, minna-san…!

Chapter 2

My Tsundere Boyfriend…..

"Selama dia membenciku,

selama itu juga aku mencintainya".

#2 chapter Two : a day of fun for Midorima

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai green sedang berlatih nge-shoot, sudah beberapa kali pemuda itu nge-shoot bola berwarna orange ke keranjang yang ada dihadapannya dan semuanya sesekali ia menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya sampai akhirnya sebuah suara decitan pintu dibuka dan terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai reven berjalan mendekati sang green

"Oy! Shin-chan ini sudah hampir malam" Tegur pemuda itu

"Wakatta nodayo tapi hasil hari ini belum cukup nanodayo" Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil 'Shin-chan' itu

"Eh?! Hasil hari ini sudah cukup bagitu" Balas pemuda itu lagi sambil men-dribble bola

"Ini belum seberapa bakao" Ejek Shin-chan sambil menaikan kacamatanya

"Bakao? Apa maksudmu itu tsunderima?!"

"Tsunderima janai nodayo!"

Terjadi pertengkaran yang tidak pernah habisnya pun berlangsung sampai sebuah bola menganai kepala pemuda yang diejek 'bakao' itu

Sang pelaku mendekati mereka berdua

"Takao.. Midorima bisakah kalian diam?" Kata pemuda sang pelaku itu dengan wajah yang terlihat marah

Takao dan Midorima pun langsung melanjutkan latihan mereka.

"Miyaji-san seram ya" Kata Takao saat Miyaji menjauhinya

"Iya.. Kau benar Takao lebih baik kita latihan saja daripada dilempar nanas" Balas Midorima yang tidak tsundere

"Tumben kau tidak tsundere Shin-chan" Goda Takao dan langsung ditatap tajam oleh Midorima

"Tsundere janai nanodayo" Jawab Midorima

Takao mengangkat kedua bahunya artinya dia tidak peduli

**SKIP TIME**

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya!" Semua member club basket Shutoku.

Tim reguler Shukotu berjalan bersama menuju tempat makan okonomiyaki. Katanya Otsubo yang meneraktir mereka.

Tolong abaikan Otsubo yang sedang nangis dipojokan

"Paman 5!" Kata Takao saat membuka pintu

"Iya!" Jawab paman pemilik tempat makan itu (mungkin?)

Mereka berlima pun duduk dibangku kosong yang berjumlah 5 pas kan?

Posisi duduk mereka kalian bisa pikirkan sendiri #Author malas mikirnya /dihajar/

Mereka pun mulai berbincang-bincang, kalian mau tahu apa yang mereka bincangkan? Silahkan tanyakan kepada Miyaji /dilempar nanas sama Miyaji/

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu beberapa bahan okonomiyaki yang masih mentah diletakan dekat mereka. Mereka pun mulai memasak okonomikayi dengan keahlian masing-masing

Bagi kalian yang ingin mencicipi okonomiyaki karya silahkan kirimkan data diri anda ke Takao pasti langsung dibakar semua /digebukin/

Ehem..! Ok kembali ke cerita

Mereka pun selesai membuat okonomiyaki dengan keahlian mereka yang standar /dibuang/

"Yosh! Ini punyaku" Kata Kimura

"Whoa! Punya Kimura-san bagus sekali, boleh aku cicipi?" Tanya Takao

"Silahkan" Balas Kimura yang memperbolehkan kouhainya mencicipi okonomiyaki buatannya

Takao pun mencicipi okonomiyaki buatan Kimura sesaat raut wajah menjadi berseri-seri. Kalian ingin tau apa yang terjadi dengan Takao? Kalian akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi #smile

"Ini enak Kimura-san" Komentar Takao

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kimura tidak percaya

"Iya, aku tidak bohong ini benar-benar enak" Jawab Takao

Miyaji, Otsubo dan Midorima pun menyicipi okonomiyaki buatan Kimura setelah mencicipi okonomiyaki.

Mereka semua terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya Miyaji merangkul Kimura yang sedikit bingung dengan tingkah laku rekannya tersebut

"Ini enak Kimura" Komentar Miyaji dengan senyuman

"Syukurlah kalau kalian menyukainya" Jawab Kimura

Mereka pun memakan okonomiyaki masing-masing. Setelah kenyang seperti yang dijanjikan Otsubo yang membayar okonomiyaki mereka semua.

"Arigatou ne Otsubo-san" Kata Takao dengan nada riang seperti biasa

"Ah.. Doitashimashite" Jawab Otsubo

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu nodayo" Pamit Midorima kepada senpainya itu.

Midorima tersenyum tipis setelah semua kegiatan yang ia alami. Menurutnya hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author: Akhirnya bisa update lagi. Setelah UN ide sama sekali gak ada yang masuk keotak

Midorima: Itu karna kau bodoh *naikan kacamata*

Author: Hah?! Apa yang kau **TSUNDERIMA**?! *kesal*

Midorima: Tsundere janai nodayo!

Author: iya ya terserahmu saja Megane-kun

Takao: Kenapa kalian tidak bisa akur sih?

Midorima: Dia yang memulainya nodayo *tunjuk author*

Author: Hah? Aku yang duluan?! Bukannya kau yang duluan!

Midorima dan Author mulai bertengkar sampai Takao harus menjauh

Takao: *menghela nafas* lebih baik ditutup aja

Miyaji: Minna! Tolong reviewnya ya!

Matta ne!


End file.
